The Zodiac Institution
by Bloodied Maiden
Summary: Meet the Zodiac, see what happens when the people of the stars move to Hogwarts, and before even that theres balls.Ok, i offically cant write these, that sounds really cheesy...


_Harry walked on to Platform 9 and ¾, he was pushing his trolley as normal with his trunk and owl, Hedwig. But this year, Harry was different, he was 'darker' if you asked a Gryffindor, or any of the other houses, but that was beside the point. He had turned 17 this summer, and had come into his inheritance, which thank god, meant he could leave the Dursleys, and in his opinion, they could go and burn in hell for everything they had done to him, of what was commonly known, and what he had never spoken of. He had moved out the night of his inheritance, which was bad, to put it mildly, because unlike normal wizards or witches inheritance, which comes at the first minute past 12, his had come in parts._

Harry paced his bedroom, every few seconds glancing at the clock, it read 11:55 and was blinking at him evilly, he patted Hedwig softly through the bars of his bedroom, well you couldn't exactly say it was a bedroom, as is wasn't only containing a pile of rags in one corner and the blinking alarm clock. His school stuff had been confiscated at the beginning to the holidays and locked in the cupboard. He smiled at her, and took the letter, he could see through the light of the full moon, it was made from parchment like the custom Hogwarts Letters, but was black not yellow with a white curly scroll.

**Harry Potter  
Smallest Bedroom  
By The Window  
Little Whingington  
Surrey, England**

He turned it over and saw a seal in white wax, it showed an ordinate Z with leaves with the background of a clock. He looked at it curiously and opened the letter. Pulling out the black parchment, he sat upon his rags, and pushed up his severely Sellotaped glasses. He unfolded the letter.

**Dear Mr Harry Potter,**

We of the Zodiac Institution would like to congratulate you on your 17th birthday and would like to invite you to the annual show, as per custom it is masquerade and we have provided you with a mask below. Please dress accordingly.

Yours Sincerely,

Madame Moon

Turned out what he though was parchment, was actually a mask of a smooth black material. He pulled it out and reverently placed it beside him, he then pulled out the other two pieces of parchment.

**Dear Mr Harry Potter,**

My name is Gem, I will be you partner at the ball, I will answer any questions you have, and will met you at the entrance hall, if you are wearing your mask at 1:30 tomorrow night you will be transported to the hall. We will see you then, By the way, I was thinking for your costume, you should wear maybe, a pirates outfit, but who knows! If you have any problems reply with Hedwig, she will know where to find me.

Love,

Gem

He placed this to the side, and looked at the other sheet, it was an R.S.V.P, he picked up a stolen old pen and filled it in with neat strokes, he then turned over Gems letter and scribbled a quick greeting.

**Dear Gem,**

It will be a pleasure to meet you, I am happy to have a partner. Unfortunately I do not have access to a costume. I have to go now, but I am very happy to have been invited.

Yours Sincerely,

Harry

Harry gave the to Hedwig, who was sitting on the bars of the window waiting for him. He put them back in the envelope and handed it to her, and gave a hoot and nibbled on his finger before flying off, he looked at the clock. It read 11:59 and blinked, he sighed and sat on his 'bed', closing his eyes, as the digital number on the clock blinked and read 12:00, he slumped backward, unconscious against the wall, mask loose in his hand.

Neon ghost tears fell from his closed eyes, his body made shifted as broken bones and injuries moved back into place, the wounds he had kept from the whole world healed, his finger nails grew slightly, until they were just above his finger tips, and were round and polished, his sickly colour faded his skin becoming an even bronze tan, his hair had grown longer, so it covered his scar and his glasses slipped off his nose, he didn't need them anymore. His mouth opened slightly and two twin fangs met his lower lip, and the tears stopped as the clock blinked and read 12:01. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the clock. He gave a faint smile and ran a hand through his hair, "Happy Birthday to me" he whispered. He pulled his wand from its hidden spot on the window sill, every day before this one, he had felt weak, and using his wand made him ill, so he had stopped, but now he felt better then ever, and was legally of age.

Silently, he accio'd his trunk and things, and shrunk them, placing them in his pocket he smiled an empty smile, eyes glazed as he walked down the stairs and into the living room. His uncle stood up as he walked in, and cracked his knuckles ominously, "What are you doing here, Boy?" He snarled, a vein throbbing furiously in his forehead, never a good sign. "Leaving." Harry answered simply, and turned and walked towards the front door, but paused. "I have a gift for you uncle. Here take it." Harry waved his wand, his eyes gleaming. "For everything you, your horse of a wife and the pig you call you son. For you all." He gave them a short mocking bow, and left, Vernon quivered and collapsed.

Harry whistled as he walked to the street, and threw his wand arm out. The bright purple Knight Bus appeared with a bag, and Harry gave a small smile as Stan opened the door, "Welcome aboard the Knight Bus, How may I be of service?" Harry stepped forward, "The Leaky Cauldron, London. One bed please, with hot chocolate, in a mug, not on my pillow." As he payed Stan looked him over curiously but he would not be recognised as his hair covered his scar. "Whats ya name?" Harry blinked, "Shadow." He replied, and then followed Stan as the Knight Bus shot off, and the shrunken head started singing. Harry lay on his bed, and sipped his hot chocolate, which Stan had proved grudgingly in a mug. He finished it not long after and lay down, next thing he knew a hand was shaking him. "Shadow, we're here."

Harry got up and left the Knight Bus, he made his way into the Leaky Cauldron, and went over to Tom, the barkeeper. "Heya Tom, Do you know anywhere where I can buy an apartment?" Tom looked up and paused from cleaning his glass, "Well, Harry, I know there are some places near the Chinese District of Diagon Alley, Go past Gringotts and go three blocks down then turn right for another three blocks and then turn left, you should see them, you cant miss it." Harry nodded, "Thanks Tom, Oh can you do me a favour, Don't tell anyone you saw me." Tom nodded and watched as he walked away, he wouldn't tell anyone that boy had been through way to much and he needed some friends.

Harry left and went through Diagon Alley, walking he made a mental list of what he would have to do. He had to get knew clothing, he wanted to go to muggle London for most of that, he needed his knew school things, and he needed stuff for his apartment. He headed along, and was following the directions subconsciously, until he found himself in front of a gigantic park, it was Chinese with small houses and other buildings placed within it. He walked to the largest building and knocked on the frame. The door was opened by a small old man in a blue kimono, he bowed, Harry returned it, and entered when the man gestured him inside.

Another man entered the room, "You're here for an apartment?" Harry nodded, "Come and have a look." He walked past Harry, who followed and they walked in silence to a small building with ornate carvings, and they entered, it was quite large, with a kitchen, bathroom, lounge room, 1 bedroom and a master room with an en-suite. He nodded, "How much?" The man looked at him, "Lets take tea." He said and walked back to the man house, Harry followed him silently with a raised eyebrow.

The man poured tea and sipped, after pouring Harry a cup, he sipped as well. "I am Ti." Harry nodded, "Greetings Ti, I am Shadow." Ti eyed him curiously, "The apartment is 100 galleons." Harry nodded, he had 100 Galleons on him, which was surprising. "I shall take the one you showed me, Thank you." He held out the sack that contained his money. "Don't you want to hear the terms and conditions?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "I can look after the apartment, I wont cause holes in the wall and I will talk to you if anything happens or if I want to change something." Ti looked happy, "Very well, here are you keys, when you take them you will be attuned to the wards." Harry took the keys and nodded, "Thank you, very much." He nodded, "Oh, and all furniture is included." Harry gave a grin, he walked out into the gardens and over to the apartment, he walked in and it was full of nice comfy furniture and nodded, badly wanted to go to bed he walked in and found Hedwig sitting on the headboard, carrying a letter, "Heya girl," He said as he patted her head affectionately and took the letter, opening it he smiled.

**Dear Harry,**

Here is your costume, it is the pirate one I suggested before, along with everything you need. Will see you at 1:30, I know you will look ravishing.

Love,

Gem

Harry pulled out a miniature bag, and unshrank it, he opened it and pulled out the clothing laying it on the bed and smiled, he walked into his bathroom, and pulled of his 'clothes' and threw them in the garbage bin. He then stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water pounded on his skin, it was delicious, he stayed in there for what felt like forever, before casting a quick tempus, it was 1:10, he turned off the shower and stepped out, drying himself with the towel and pulling on the clothes that Gem had sent him. He wore a white ruffled shirt that was opened to his navel with tight black pants that left nothing to the imagination, and black boots. He ruffled his hair, and placed on his mask, before walking out to the kitchen. Casting Tempus again he, became slightly nervous, and went back to the bathroom where he made sure everything was tidy. As the mirror gave him a sly grin and opened its mouth he felt the familiar hook behind his navel and was whisked away.

He felt solid ground beneath his feet the next moment, and looked around, the hall were made of stone, like Hogwarts but the air was different, were at Hogwarts the air was full of magic, here the air was full of something he couldn't name, he walked up the hall after spotting two figures. As he got closer he could see they were dressed the same and both were female, he could only see the front of one and the back of the other. They wore full corset gowns, of a black over coat with a red over coat, the one faceing him said something and the other turned, she said something he couldn't hear, and turned around, he paused, they were twins, exact, they seemed more like the same person then two. Their hair was a red that made the Weasly's hair look incredible dull, and their eyes were blue grey, they both had their hair up in a creative bun with a stand framing each side of their face, they both wore a coacher of black lace, and as he got closer the one on the right stepped forward.

"Welcome Harry, to the Zodiac institute." Harry gave a grin and bowed, taking her extended hand and kissed it, "I guess you would be the lovely Gem, and what is the name of your twin?" She looked at him, a smile on her lips, "Yes, her name is Min, and is still waiting for her partner, we shall meet them again. Come." She turned towards the doors, and he held out his arm, feeling incredible happy, which she took and they entered the room. Which lead to a large terrace with many people standing on it. She walked him over to a tall, medium aged lady, with long silver hair held up in a ponytail, wearing a go-go dancers outfit, with a brightly coloured mask on her face. Gem fell into a deep curtsey, and the woman nodded and held her hand out, he took it and pressed his lips to it. "Harry, this is Madame Moon, the Headmistress of our institution."


End file.
